


Limutin na ang Mundo (kung saan magkasama tayo)

by hhaoseung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronaut Jun, Astronomer Jihoon, M/M, space/astronaut au, stars n sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaoseung/pseuds/hhaoseung
Summary: Lee Jihoon is an astronomer, and Jun is the brightest star he's found.





	Limutin na ang Mundo (kung saan magkasama tayo)

**Author's Note:**

> do people even read junhoon ;^; these boys r the cutest when theyre around each other PLS
> 
>  
> 
> 1) this is 10000% fictional i know nothing about the alpha star aka the brightest star in constellation scorpius,, I just know it's named Antares. I've done a few research but let's all pretend Jihoon discovered it dkhfksds 
> 
> 2) Title taken from IV of Spades’s song, Mundo. Directly translated from Tagalog, it means “Forget the world (the world where we were together)”
> 
> Important side note: alpha stars are classified as the brightest stars in a constellation.

`Document 0052615, discovery : November 9 2004`

``

``

`New star discovered by astronomer LEE JIHOON situated in constellation SCORPIUS (ALPHA). Its temperature approximated 3500 Kelvin. The discovery, information and the eventual name will be forwarded to NASA. `

 

“Ji,”

“What _now?_ ”

“The salt?” Soonyoung points with his lips. Jihoon has been spacing out on the dinner table, for whatever reason Soonyoung is concerned about. His best friend absentmindedly reaches for the salt to give to him then resumes chewing on his rice. “You know, with your kind of poorly-varied diet, I don’t know how your eyes could still be able to see stars, let alone discover one.”

Jihoon hums uninterested. Their cat meows in response. “We give cats the same food everyday and they still have the eyes of a hawk.”

“You clearly know nothing about cats,”

“Find someone who does, then.”

Soonyoung flattens his lips at his retort, growing more and more concerned about what kind of issues are clouding Jihoon’s mind at the moment. He is timid and cold, more often than not savage towards his friends in a non malicious manner, but it was difficult to not ignore the way Jihoon’s eyes looked conscious and worried. “Uh—whatcha thinking about?”

“A name.” Jihoon says, calmer this time.

“For what? Your new baby?” 

“Funny.” he feigns laughter. “Of the star, you shit. I found a star and they gave me a chance to name it. It’s been two months and I still don’t know what to fucking name it.”

The cat purrs from a distance. Soonyoung switches his glance back and forth to Pickles then to Jihoon, the bright of his slanted eyes going even brighter, “Name it after Pickles!” 

“I—No,” articulates Jihoon, discouraged. “It’s unimpressive. No offense Pickles.” Pickles meows again. “I know how they name stars. It’s part of my studies... I just don’t know why they’d give me an opportunity like this.”

Soonyoung coos at him, leaning across the table to rub his knuckles on Jihoon’s cheek; he only slaps it away. “It’s better to not ask.”

As they finish filling their stomachs—Jihoon’s just with plain rice really—Soonyoung decides to wash the dishes, even though it isn’t his turn to, seeing as the young astronomer distress with what to name such an enigmatic discovery. Jihoon is comfortably lying down with his legs wide on the couch, feet elevated on the armrests with Pickles on his chest. Soonyoung thinks Jihoon makes the weirdest sounds when he babies the cat, lifting the cat up from its underarms, making it sway to nonexistent music. Is this guy really in distress? 

“Ji,” He raises his voice from the kitchen, hands still working in the sink.

“What?” 

“Are you sleeping here tomorrow?”

“Oh—no, you just reminded me.” states Jihoon as he sits up with Pickles still sinking within his grasp. “I have to help teach a few astronauts along with their trainers. It’s their first day...they’re headed to some experiment thing in space.”

“Isn’t that what astronauts do?” Soonyoung comments, placing the last dish on the rack.

Jihoon pouts. “Well I don’t know, I’m not one.”

The latter approaches the couch then tumbles on it, mimicking the unattractive position Jihoon did just a moment ago. With his head on Jihoon’s lap and Pickles snuggled under his arms, he asks, “How long?”

“My teaching program? About half a year.” 

“No, like, how long will they stay in space?” Soonyoung looks up at him.

Jihoon exhales long and loud. A pitiful tone in his voice, “I think they’re going to stay up there for a really long time.”

“Bummer,” Soonyoung brings a finger up to poke his friend’s cheek with an intention to somehow raise it up for him to smile for once, but it was deemed unsuccessful. “but I guess they’ll get to see a lot more than what we see, won’t they?”

 

* * *

 

3 astronauts. A decade to travel there, a decade to stay, and a decade or more to return. As Jihoon hears this information be stated by their superior, Yoon Jeonghan, it has become a bit painful to look at the mixed emotions that shocked the astronauts. Excited to be participating in such a ground-breaking experiment, yet devastated to be off gravity for around 40 Earth years. Jihoon didn’t know why he was there, nervousness and intimidation gushing through his lower abdomen, present in such an emotional scenario. 

“Sir Lee Jihoon will be part of your last training curriculum, since Sir Kye Bumzu will not be here for the next eight months or so.” Yoon Jeonghan grins, gesturing over to him. “Your two-year training is almost done. Being the best astronauts of this republic, we expect a lot from you now and the moment you depart from Earth.” Jeonghan wraps an arm around Jihoon, lightening the atmosphere up with his bubbly voice. “Sir Lee will make sure you’ll do just fine on your last months.”

 

And he does.

 

He gets to know the astronauts very well, having a long orientation on the first day. Joshua, Jun and Seokmin. It felt a bit weird to be teaching two of older and same age, and vice-versa; _are you sure he’s our teacher? He’s old enough to be our friend._ Yet despite a little cold shoulder and Jihoon’s extremely antisocial personality, they make it work. The three find out that this astronomer guy that had recently just discovered a damn star (something very unique for a 21 year-old) was actually quite good at teaching what they needed to be taught. Physical training was stressed more often, most of the time emptying some days on Jihoon’s week, which was a blessing in disguise. More time to think about that star name. 

Yet sometimes, he could not help but feel a little lonely without the three astronauts being loud and attentive and teasing Jihoon during class despite already having his mind occupied on the fucking star. Perhaps the noise got a little bit too comforting, but he didn’t hate it. 

 

Three months into the daily classes, Jihoon realizes how his students could be more of friends, instead of rowdy student astronauts about to be thrown into the dark abysses of space. Jun approaches Jihoon after the day ends, looking a bit shy. He is completely clueless, though, still skimming through some pages of a book on his desk as Jun silently stands in front of him.

“Jihoon-ah,” he says, catching Jihoon’s attention. He turns to him, _informal address, huh?_

“Yeah?” Surprisingly, he isn’t against it. 

“I know you’re here to only teach us, and we’ve really learned a lot but,” Jun then brightens up hearing his sound of approval, flashing his teeth. “Would you like to hang out with us today?” 

“Today?” 

He nods. The other two must be waiting for him outside the door, anticipating their teacher’s reply. Jihoon couldn’t comprehend the situation nor make it out of it. He had no intention of attaching himself to them, in fear that he’d attach himself too much the time they leave Earth, and just, let them go. However, looking into the eyes of his student, I mean—how could he decline? 

Lucky enough, it was Friday night, and Jihoon had just texted Soonyoung. Soonyoung replies with a picture of him with his lips out, saying that Jihoon was replacing him. He sends a middle-finger emoji. 

Conversing about their careers, stars, planets, their dreams; Jihoon has himself attached at this point. Attached attached. For someone so cautious with people he trusts and attaches himself to—which he tries his best not to, with Soonyoung for an exception—he gets fond of his three students, now his astronaut friends. It has a nice ring to it. He does keep his professionalism when they are in class, but the enthusiasm still is present. He couldn’t be more happy, but maybe a little melancholy every time the three step out of the door, deducting another day from their countdown.

 

Jihoon had not intended to bring Jun back with him on the way back to his apartment to Soonyoung. Not at all. His best friend was extremely overprotective and rarely left him out of his reach after drunkards began to fill the streets of the night, so the look on his face when he saw Jun standing next to him as Soonyoung opened the door was not the most pleasant one Jihoon has grown to recognize. His small eyes were furious, tinted with concern, mostly at Jihoon and not at the freakishly tall (and good-looking) man in a uniform. Soonyoung had not been able to get familiar with any of Jihoon’s students, thinking he was merely a mere high school student; and he was a man of speech—all his thoughts were spoken, truly. 

“Listen, kid,” Soonyoung heavily slaps his hand on Jun’s bicep, furrowing his brows a little on how a little hard it was. Jihoon glares at him. “uh—my best friend and I haven’t talked about his sugar daddy business yet, and knowing him, he wouldn’t spend that much money on—”

“Woah, what?!” Jihoon’s eyes widen at his remark as Jun stifles back a cackle. “We—We’re not doing that. He’s one of the astronauts I’ve been teaching!” he gesticulates wildly, throwing a tackle at Soonyoung’s rib. 

“Okay! Sorry…” Soonyoung pouts. Rubbing the area Jihoon hit, he eyes Jun from head to toe. He’s surprisingly calm and collected despite holding back laughter at an awfully embarrassing and untimely moment that left Jihoon’s face looking like a red pepper. “You’re very tall, kid.”

“Uh, thanks?” 

“Don’t butter yourself up Soonyoung, he’s the same age as you.” Jihoon stomps his way past Soonyoung through the door then disappears from sight. Jun reaches out to at least say his goodbyes or hear Jihoon’s “thank you for walking me home” declaration but withdraws. He then turns back at the man in front of him. Maybe a little bit down at him. 

“How does my Jihoonie have a student the same age as him?” Soonyoung leans against the door frame crossing his arms.

“Your Jihoonie?” Jun repeats. Soonyoung gives him a confused look. “Ah—yes, of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” 

“Didn’t know what?” Soonyoung is absolutely clueless as to what he was implying. 

“Goodnight.” And he leaves. 

 

* * *

 

It is the fifth month out of the sixth. Jihoon is comfortably dressed in an oversized sweater and very _short_ shorts one Saturday afternoon. Soonyoung wasn’t home on the weekends. He sat on the couch on his phone, reading things about astronomers and their stars, miscellaneous information just about naming, all that. Jihoon thinks he’s the only astronomer ever to have this much stress over a simple star. He knows how to name one, and he’s seen how founders have come up with it; deriving from Latin, using their own names, being very complex in its meaning. Since it was his first ever star to have founded, a precious meaning is only necessary to satisfy a soft heart like Jihoon’s (even he himself has admitted it). That was the problem: what meant a lot to him, so much that he’d dedicate such a star to it? 

“My mom? Maybe…” Jihoon fidgets on his screen with his fingernails. His phone buzzes.

_` Soonyoung `_

_` Eat out tomorrow? `_

 

_` Jihoon`_

_` Yup, your treat.`_

Pickles descends from atop of the kitchen counter then starts meowing at the front door. Jihoon, still raptly scrolling through the contents of his phone, unconsciously attends to the unexpected guest in his revealing outfit. 

He ultimately looks up from phone while the person in front of him looks just a tad bit lower than eye level. Jihoon hasn’t realized his image in front him yet, once he does, he tugs down at his sweater in hopes of covering up his exposed thighs. He remains in full sight as to keep his respect. “Uh—wh—what are you… doing...here?” 

“Me? Well I,” Jun wasn’t in the funny-looking uniform he had to dress himself in, instead in a polo with a cat design on it and ripped black jeans. He was stylish. Jihoon on the other hand was unpresentable. “I came by to say sorry.” 

Jun’s eyes still didn’t meet with his and seems to be so engrossed with whatever was beneath. Jihoon snaps, “I would like it if you stopped looking at my legs.” Jun finally looks up at him obliviously. He continues, “You came so suddenly so I had no time to change.” 

“Oh!” Jun brings a hand up to his mouth and denies, “I was actually looking at your calico cat.”

“Oh.” Pickles sits behaved right by Jihoon’s foot. He hadn’t moved a muscle. Jun clears his throat rubbing at his nape, “But anyway, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I bet your boyfriend really hates me…”

“Wait, what? My boyfriend?” asks Jihoon.

“The dude with the eyes?” 

“You mean Soonyoung?” Jihoon snorts incredulously. “Why would he hate you, exactly?”

Jun bounces in shame of repeating his point. Almost a whine. “Because I took you home, and only your lover can do that, and I looked really stupid in front of him—”

“ _Jun,_ ” Jihoon was angry. Jun could tell he was by the sudden change of tone and he wasn’t new to it even outside of the classroom. He was the noisiest of all three, so receiving a scolding was not unfamiliar. “you don’t just come up to my apartment assuming my relationships then apologize for “intervening” it. You know I have a private life, right?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jun bows deep, hands on his lap, nearly bumping Jihoon’s head from his height. Jihoon rolls his eyes then smacks the side of his head earning a low groan from Jun. 

“Don’t sir me. It sounds weird when we’re not in class.” 

And for some reason Jun ends up in Jihoon’s couch with a glass of Scottish whiskey (which Jihoon steals from once in a while because best friends borrow from each other, right?) stroking Pickles while Jihoon changes in the other room. He’s changed into another sweater, this time it’s pastel pink and paired with light blue jeans. Jun catches himself staring at him like this—so different from his formal wear he usually sees him in, here, in front of his eyes, looking so soft and sweet wearing the pink that matches quite well with the yellow of his hair. Jihoon nestles in beside him, his knees folded up to his stomach and rests an arm over the head of the couch facing him. Jun seems a bit out of it. “What?” Jihoon smiles a little.

Jun snaps back into reality then downs the glass too quickly. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Is it bad for me to be dressed like this?”

“I didn’t say anything. You look cute–great.” Jun could _punch_ himself right now. He could do it right now and right here in front of him. Or he could tape his mouth shut forever. Jihoon just giggles then shifts his position to something more poised, his short legs dangling off the edge of the couch. Jun doesn’t look at him.

“You’re certainly a gentleman, you know.” 

“Huh?” Jun chokes out. 

“Coming over to my apartment to apologize because you thought I had a boyfriend.” Jihoon stays in place with his hands laid on his lap. Jun turns his focus on them instead of his eyes, still willing to run away and hide in shame. In that short moment, he realizes how pretty Jihoon’s hands were, a little covered by the sleeves of his sweater. They looked smooth and milky, his fingers long and graceful with every movement; he could almost reach in and hold them.

“It was actually a bit shocking that you don’t have one.”

“Oh,” Jihoon coughs into his fist awkwardly. “Why?”

Jun crosses his legs to face the boy, his hands pressed together as it grazed his lips. “Well you’re really pretty for one,” Jihoon laughs at his remark. “and you’re crazy talented for a person in his early-twenties. I mean, try naming a bunch of legends the same age as you, there’s honestly not a lot.”

“How do you know I’m crazy talented as you say?” he asks.

Jun shrugs. “You just kind of look like you’re into music or something.” The latter drops his jaw astonished, as if he digged up and found a secret treasure. Jun mimes his expression, “ _Shocker!_ ”

He can’t help but laugh again. “Well what are you waiting for? Sing for me.”

“Who—right now?” 

“No. In ten years.” Jihoon growls as he slaps Jun hard on the thigh from his snapback, making him flinch. Really, he doesn’t really show off his hidden charms to just anyone except for Soonyoung. Science and art were two different things on Earth. But Jihoon was an astronomer, so he didn’t limit his life on Earth. Space. Stars. They all shared a story, a blessing, and now was the time to show that. 

Jihoon puffs his chest then begins to sing. It was short yet meaningful, which deeply engrossed Jun the whole time he listened to his angelic melody. He uses his powerful chest voice to emphasize the emotion, while his head voice sounded like a lullaby Jun could fall asleep to. Jihoon, was utterly, _madly_ beautiful. 

“That, was amazing.” He said breathlessly when the singer ends his performance, applauding. “You really are a world wonder, Jihoon. I mean, universe wonder, if you include space.” 

“Are you flattering me right now?” Jihoon asks in disbelief.

Jun puts his hands up. “Why? Is it a crime?” 

“Yes. You’re absolutely malevolent.” 

 

The apartment fills up with their laughter and chatter until the early evening. Jihoon had not genuinely felt so thrilled in what felt like eons. Jun’s company was so different from the two other astronauts, so relieving to him, getting his witty jokes and pick-up lines, his gummy smile and playful punches. Perhaps the list could go on if Jihoon needed to. The only thing that didn’t differ was the emptiness Jihoon felt when Jun decided to head home for the day, trotting out the door ridiculously. It was the only goodbye Jihoon liked, because he knew he’d still see him. All of him. 

 

* * *

 

“NASA’s gonna be pissed.” Soonyoung took Jihoon out for their traditional best friend ‘date’ to barbeque. It is May, and the astronauts depart next month. That, and Jihoon still hasn’t thought of a name for his star. He ponders how long he could keep this up.

The two are in long matching coats that make them look like a couple (which Jihoon stresses that they are not), walking along the empty sidewalk at night on the way to their usual barbeque place. Jihoon kicks a few rocks, only looking down at his feet. “Yeah.” his curt answer spikes worry in Soonyoung again. 

“Yeah? What?” he says. “What’s on your mind now? Are you alright?”

“I am! God,” Jihoon snaps, stopping both of them in their tracks. “Why are you always so assuming of what I feel? Doesn’t mean I’m sad just because I’m quiet, asshole!” 

His yell echoes around the block, into Soonyoung’s ears. Soonyoung is left dumbfounded, disappointed, and just a hint of sadness, leaving his mouth slightly agape. The sound rings in Jihoon’s ears as the space between them only gets quieter and quieter. He stops, thinking _maybe this is it. Maybe this is the day he’s finally tired of me,_ in his head on replay as the boy in front of him backs away gradually. “Soonie, I’m sorry—” he lets out shaky. 

Soonyoung reaches into his pocket, the loud rustling of his coat intervening Jihoon’s statement as he hastily hands over a few thousand won. “Treat yourself tonight. I’m going home.” Jihoon thinks if he really would leave. 

 

And he does.

 

It was a treat to forgetting. He keeps Soonyoung’s money in his pocket and uses his own to spend it on alcohol instead of barbeque. The night only went quieter but louder in the bar he was in, leaning his head heavily on his palm, downing a couple of mugs of beer. Jihoon knows himself that his tolerance with alcohol was terrible, and had Soonyoung around with him when he drank. This time, he wasn’t able to reach out to him. No one was there to bring him home or tell him to stop drinking because he just kept on drinking. The pressure of a young genius astronomer, sending his three favorite students to space for half a lifetime, possibly losing his best friend due to his horrid attitude; drink and forget was all he could do to mask it all. 

He feels his eyelids drop down like weights but jolted them right open when they were just about to close. He couldn’t see how ridiculous he looks right now, but he really couldn’t care less. 

Jihoon hears a shift beside him. Someone just took a seat and remains silent, the quiet awakening Jihoon to look over to see who it was. He was sober enough to recognize the boy looking at him with concern, a hand lightly shaking his shoulder. 

“Jihoon-ah. Jihoon. Are you okay?” 

He swats the hand off his shoulder. Jihoon looks like he could kill somebody. “Why is everyone asking me if I’m fine or okay or alright, like, I’m fine. I’m fine!” 

“Oof. You’re very drunk.” the boy stands up to help Jihoon out of his chair and out towards the door but the smaller just squirms and whines. 

“Jun! Get your pervert hands off of me,” 

Jun hisses with disgust. “You reek of beer…”

“And you reek of shit. Doesn’t mean I drank beer when I reek of beer. Did you eat _shit?_ ” Damn, even when drunk, Jihoon really has the audacity to riposte no matter what state he was in. “I bet you did. Whose ass did you ea—”

“Shut up! Please, shut up.” They successfully get out of the bar where they take a few breaths of fresh air to hopefully bring Jihoon sober enough to stop his banter and immature behavior. Jun still has his hands tied with his, supporting his standing posture. He swears he measured correctly Jihoon’s perpendicular neck angle as he looks up at the sky, scavenging for stars or constellations. He was an astronomer, completely indulged with the heavens when darkness fell, even when the alcohol kind of blurred his vision.

“Orion.” says Jihoon.

“You see Orion?” Jun replies, looking up with him. 

“Orion kind of sounds like onion.” 

Jun snorts, “Whatever floats your boat, man.”

Jihoon doesn’t remember a time before Jun has him on his back, on a phone call with someone with a familiar voice. His head rests on Jun’s broad shoulder half-awake, involuntarily eavesdropping on the soft conversation. 

“Thank you. I’m bringing him over, so don’t you worry.” Jun then says a few more words then hangs up, shoving the metal back into the pocket of his joggers. The spring cold still lingers, gently hitting Jihoon’s back and his exposed toes, yet feels so warm against the taller’s touch. He could feel Jun’s hand carefully wrapping around his small child-like thighs, hoisting him up once in a while to avoid him from slipping. 

“Jihoon-ah,” Jun finally says. Jihoon doesn’t know where they are, but strangely fully trusts him. He hums in response, wrapping his dangling arms around his chest, squeezing it ever so lightly. It was like telling him not to go, not to leave him. He feels a pulse thump against his palms, and Jun only gets warmer. “I really like you.”

 

* * *

 

`Document 0021416, departure : June 30 2005`

`Hand-chosen South-Korean astronauts HONG JOSHUA, WEN JUNHUI (CHINA) and LEE SEOKMIN leave for space to participate in Project (NASA): xxxxx today. Their mission will be dominantly the study of new stars, including the recently discovered Alpha Scorpii by astronomer LEE JIHOON. Approximate date of return is December, 2041.`

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is sat outside on a cold metal bench right beside their observatory, Soonyoung leaning close to him to somehow catch some warmth from him. Jeonghan exits from the building’s enormous doors and using every last one of his strength to push them closed. Jihoon chuckles watching his senior struggle. Perhaps, a little ironically, as the three of them are nearing the retirement age, bones weakening and skin wrinkling. The thought doesn’t scare Jihoon as much as it should be, since he won’t hold too much of a responsibility of discovering and researching on new stars that lay within the darkness of space; the same space where the three astronauts sleep in. 

“Jun,” Jeonghan pants as he reaches the two sat briskly, “I think he left this before he departed.” 

Soonyoung shoots him a confused look while Jihoon takes the VHS tape in his once milky, smooth hands, now a bit shaky and boney. “Why would he…?”

Jeonghan grins a little painfully. “I don’t know. Seokmin and Shua only told me a week ago when I met them in their physical therapy classes.” He pauses. “If only the universe could give him back.”

After bidding their farewells and exchanging embraces, Soonyoung enthusiastically brings Jihoon back to his own apartment, rambling on about how he had an old doohickey that could still play the tape. Jihoon, still overwhelmed by the object inanimate in his hands, doesn’t react to Soonyoung’s incredible energy (for both of their old ages, seriously). They enter the home, immediately fixing the VHS to appear on Soonyoung’s ancient box television. As static remains ringing in their ears, Soonyoung sits beside the anticipating man, taking a hold of his hand. Jihoon looks up at him with tired eyes, “Are you sure it’s okay for me to watch this?”

“Of course, baby.” Soonyoung sighs placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. The video begins to play. “Of course.”

 

 

 

`> ‘05 JUNE 29`

 

`“Dear teacher. Okay that kind of sounds weird… I’ll just call you Jihoon. Before I start, I know, recording this on a tape is a cheesy move. But hear me out.`

`Jihoon-ah… hey. So as you knew for the past six months being our teacher, we were going to leave. Leave, here, for like, a really really long time. I didn’t know I’d be one of the country's best students and, starting tomorrow, the best astronauts! Dude, I’m not even Korean. Anyway I still can’t believe I’m leaving Earth tomorrow… there are so many good things about this planet. There’s soil, water, air to breathe, your cat Pickles I only met once that one day I barged into your apartment, Sir Yoon Jeonghan, my parents, my brother… I think, the best thing I’d be leaving behind is, you. `

`Yeah. I really like you, Jihoon-ah. Ever since we hung out for the first time as friends after class, eating Chinese food and bringing you home along with Shua and Minnie. It sounds cheesy but, I think I fell for you without you knowing. Okay, yeah, I told you once, but I don’t think you remembered. I remember, though. I remember everything. Listen, you don’t know how much I dread leaving this planet without taking you with me. No offense, but I kind of have a grudge on the stars right now. Don’t hate them, though, Jihoon-ah, because the stars love you a lot. How do I know? Because they show you only the brightest of the brightest; as if they were smiling at you from space! That Scorpio Alpha is only the beginning. My Jun senses are tingling telling me so.`

`And, Jihoon, continue singing down there. Your voice is impeccable. You’re not just a starlord, you’re an artist. Embrace that. I wasn’t able to hear you sing much when I was still there. I’m not sure what technology lies in the future for me to listen to you while I’m up here, but I hope it comes soon and I hope it comes quick. I miss hearing you speak and sing and everything. Everything that comes out of your lips is a lullaby to me, to be honest. Ha! Look at me being a criminal, Hoonie! I must be flattering you so much right now. `

`I wasn’t able to win your heart on Earth, but I hope I do when I come back. Stay healthy, okay? Wait for me. I’ll talk to your Alpha Scorpii to help me make you love me back. (Laugh) `

`...I love you, Jihoon. I am fully, irreversibly, in love with you. You didn’t know this, but the stars gave me more than enough to have met you. To have fallen in love with you. With all of you." `

 

`> There are no more videos.`  
`> Eject. `

 

 

 

* * *

“NASA must be thinking, ah! Finally! It’s been 38 years!” 

“S-shut up, fuckface.” 

“I’m kidding, Ji.” Soonyoung rubs the top of his head. Jihoon continues to focus his gaze on the blue ocean beneath them as the plane ascends higher, making his ears pop a little. “What you’re doing is cool, don’t worry. A small world it is to have my own starlord husband to be one who names his first out of thirtieth star.” Jihoon pouts at him the dimples on either side of his mouth deepening maliciously. 

“Thank god NASA is fond of me,” Jihoon tackles Soonyoung’s side making him shriek then burst into laughter. 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t remember a time before Jun, not even college. It was all a blurry black and white movie. Who knew that his talkative, tall student would bring that much color in his life after meeting him, knowing him, teaching him, and maybe, loving him. He was the brightest thing he’s never had. But maybe that was the fate the universe could only offer; and it was okay. He had Soonyoung, his superiors, his students, more than he could ever ask for. The whole world could be destroyed, burnt, get hit by an asteroid, forgotten for all Jihoon cared. For a star, even in its death, could still be seen and unforgotten. So he forgot the world, and all the other worlds where Jun and him were together. And if ever he wanted to remember, he’d just look up. All of it, all of the worlds and all of the memories, in that one star. 

 

“I’ll continue living in the universe, Jun.” he spoke to the night as he felt his eyes sting, “You got to see the stars, and I got to find one.” 

 

 

 

`Document 5864666, naming : June 10 2042`

`The ALPHA SCORPII star founded by astronomer LEE JIHOON in 2004 (doc. 0052615) has gained its official name by the aforementioned professional.`

`ANTARES 俊辉 (ANTARES, JUNHUI)```

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend Misha who proofread this and helped me make my work better.
> 
> I was inspired by nineafternoons's family space au (a literal goddess please check them out) to write this fic! It's called To Catch A Falling Star. I sobbed. A lot.
> 
> Thank you! Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :0 <<33


End file.
